


guessing games

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Co-workers, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hamilton - Freeform, Honeymoon, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Other, Past Character Death, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Some angst, Wedding Fluff, work au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Alexander and Thomas have kept their relationship secret from the workplace. They find it extremely amusing as the interns try and figure out who gave Alexander the ring on his finger or why Thomas and Alexander are always seen out together.The interns may be smart, but they can be really oblivious when they try to be Sherlocks.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (past), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan (past) (mentioned), John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 71
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander was sitting on the couch, cuddled up next to his boyfriend, Thomas Jefferson. They were watching a movie they both enjoyed. Then out of the blue, Thomas took his hand and squeezed it. Alex looked up at him, confused. Thomas went and paused the movie before kneeling in front of Alexander. Still confused, Alex watched Thomas' every move. Thomas pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. "Hey, so I was thinking-will you marry me?" Thomas asked casually.

A diamond ring sat on the small cushion in the box. Alex gasped in surprise. Then he smiled widely. "Are you serious? Is this real?" He asked. Thomas smirked and said, "No, I decided to propose to you with a fake ring. Yes it's real, you idiot." 

Alex was smiling like an idiot. "Oh my god...Yes I'll marry you!" He grabbed the box from Thomas eagerly, taking the ring out and admiring it. "It's beautiful.." He said in a hushed tone. "Only the best for you, darling. Can I put it on your finger for you?" Thomas asked politely. Alex beamed and gave Thomas the ring before putting out his left hand. Thomas gingerly took his hand and slowly slipped the ring onto Alex's ring finger.

After he was finished, Alex looked down at the ring and then traced over the diamond with his right pointer finger. "It's gorgeous." 

Thomas smiled lightly. "I'm glad you like it.."

Alex beamed up at him. "Oh, I love it! I love you!" He hugged his now fiance tightly, and Thomas hugged him back, a little surprised. "Hey Alex-about work. Is 'us' still a secret?" Thomas asked, just to make sure. Alex pulled away and looked at Thomas and smirked mischievously. "Oh, you know how the interns gossip. They will see the ring on my finger and start jumping to all different conclusions. It'll be extremely amusing to see what they think of it.

They smiled at each other and then Alex hugged him again. "I really, really love you." Alex said. Thomas squeezed him tightly. "Tomorrow at work is going to be fun.." He said quietly. "Mhm.." Alex hummed in agreement.

* * *

As always in the morning, Alex made breakfast, already ready for work before he went to wake up Thomas. They ate together and Alex left to work right after. Thomas said goodbye and then went to dress so they would show up at work at different times. 

Alex got to work and then walked straight to his office, not even trying to hide his ring. He was practically skipping through the halls. He finally got into his office and then was told he had a presentation meeting to go to. He smiled and nodded at his assistant, dismissing her.

He walked into the meeting proudly, and sat down. Washington called him up to present his plan. He saw Thomas sitting at the opposite side of the table. He smirked and then got up. He started presenting, always using his left hand to point things out to show off the fact that he had a ring there. Many interns sitting in on the meeting looked at it in interest. A particular Peggy Schuyler's eyes widened and then she quickly started jotting things down. They didn't look like notes about Alexander's presentation either.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex watched as the young Schuyler scurried from the room after the meeting was dismissed. He chuckled, and glanced over at his fiance, who was also watching the young girl, amused. Alex sighed and shook his head before gathering his presentation notes.

The head of the department, George Washington was watching over the presentation and walked up to speak with Alex. Alex looked up and smiled politely. "Yes sir?" He asked. Washington glanced down at Alex's left hand. "So...who is it?" He asked casually. Alex smirked and then said, "It's a secret. Maybe you can meet them another time."

Washington sighed and shrugged. "You are always so secretive about your relationships, son." Alex sighed. "The reason is still the same. We don't want our personal life to interfere with our work." He packed everything into his bag, and said goodbye to Washington before leaving the room.

* * *

Alex walked swiftly through the halls, passed his office, and walked into Thomas'. "That was hilarious! Washington came up to me and questioned the ring, and I didn't even give him a hint. I told him he could meet you sometime later. Didn't tell him how long he would have to wait, though."

* * *

At lunchtime, Peggy ran over with her lunch to sit with her fellow interns. "Guys! I have some seriously huge news! Alexander Hamilton, the man who runs finances, has a ring on his left ring finger! Either he's engaged or married, and he won't tell anyone who it is!"

Everyone took immediate intrest in this. "Oh my god. This sounds like a case for TIOKW! The Interns of King's World!" Seabury sqeaked. Maria Lewis pulled out a notepad and pen. "We've got to put together a list of suspects." Everyone put their heads together and started making a list of women.

"He might be gay though!" Someone brought up. "Very true..." Maria said, pointing her pen at them. She scribbled down some men's names as well.

"Now, ladies, gents, and others...time to investigate."


	3. Chapter 3

After the work day was over, Thomas almost always got home before Alex. Thomas enjoyed cooking, so he usually made dinner. Alex opened the door and walked into the house. "Thomas! I'm home!' He called out as he stepped out of his shoes and closed the door. Thomas appeared with his hair up with red sauce on an apron. Alex snorted and covered his mouth. "The fuck-?"

"Don't laugh! I was trying to make spaghetti and spilled the marinara, alright?" Thomas said. "A-Alright." Alex got out, with a few chuckles. Alex quickly kissed Thomas before saying, "I need to take a quick shower." Thomas nodded and watched Alex walk quickly to the bathroom.

* * *

Thomas set the food on the table, and Alex came back, sitting down with a hoodie and his wet hair up in a bun. Thomas smiled gently at him and he returned it. Alex picked up his fork and started eating. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up at Thomas and asked, "Did you see that new intern, Peggy Schuyler? She ran out of the meeting once we were dismissed..." Alex chuckled at the memory of the girl, practically tripping over herself to get out.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, I saw her. I also saw her talking to the other interns. Lewis was writing a list of possible suspects." He added before taking another bite of food.

Alex sighed and shook his head. "They at first started writing down women. And I may be bisexual, but all the women I've dated wanted sex all the time." Alex said. Thomas rose an eyebrow. "First, I would like to say that you wouldn't mind having sex all the time and you know it. Especially with your weird-ass pubic sex kink." He watched as Alex's face turned red.

"That was one time! It only didn't happen because you were a spoilsport." Thomas rolled his eyes. "I wasn't about to get kicked out of the movie theater because of my horny boyfriend." He said in a serious voice.

Alex just pouted. "You're no fun..It would've been a lot of fun, y'know." He muttered. Thomas laughed at him. "Eat your damn food, Hamilton." Alex looked up at him and smirked. He twirled spaghetti on his fork as he looked at him. "There's something I'd rather eat at the moment though." He said slowly.

After his small moment of fun, Alex yelped and ducked so he wouldn't get hit in the head by the fork that Thomas threw across the table. "Hey!" He yelled in protest. 

"Eat your food."

"Yes Thomas."

* * *

"Hello Mr. Hamilton!" Alex heard from behind him. Maria was walking swiftly towards him. "What is it Miss Lewis?" He asked politely, with an eyebrow up. She looked breathless and slightly nervous. "C-Could you answer a question for me...?" She asked timidly. Alex laughed. "What do you need?"

"Are you in a relationship sir?" She asked as they walked together. Alex was expecting this and then said, "Why, yes, yes I am. In fact, I'm actually engaged." Maria's eyes widened and she smiled. "Thank you so much!" She squealed, excited. 

He just shook his head in amusement. "Is that all?" Alex asked politely.

The young intern just nodded. "Have a nice day, Mr. Hamilton." She said before walking away. "Have a good day, Miss Lewis."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atm of me writing this - Comments: 6 Kudos: 66 Bookmarks: 6
> 
> the devil is after me. 
> 
> im sry for being gay ok- oh shit and for stealing my brothers cookie. pls spare me. 
> 
> crap - and - dangit i rlly should not have killed them - f u c k
> 
> lol i shall go to gay heaven instead ;3

That night, Thomas and Alex sat close together on the couch. Alex had his laptop opened to a document and Thomas’ arm was around his shoulders. They were sharing a bowl of popcorn and talking about their days. “Lewis was really not subtle when asking about my relationship...like - she’s a law student...These are the people the boss is considering giving a job. It is highly entertaining, I will say.” Alex said as he continued the typing. Thomas chuckled lightly. “I can agree with that.” He said as he watched Alex’s screen. “What are you working on?” Thomas asked.

“Ah, this? A new case Washington assigned me. It sucks - I know, but -” Before he could finish, Thomas closed the laptop and put it on the other side of him, out of reach from Alexander. Alex made a sound of annoyance, but then Thomas hugged him closer. “No working too much at home. That’s for work. This is us time.” Alex gave a huff in response but then just cuddled closer to Thomas. “Fine…” He mumbled, taking some popcorn. Thomas looked at him and smiled before kissing him on the head. “I love you.” He said happily. Alex laughed as he reached for the popcorn bowl again. “I love you too Thomas.”

They sat together in silence, just enjoying each other’s company and then Alex started giggling suddenly. Thomas looked at him confused. “What is it darling?” He asked, concerned. Alex looked up at him and then said in between giggles, “I -...I feel like - the interns...will never guess - I mean - at work...we just scream insults at each other -...a-all day. Here we’re all cuddly.” Thomas stared at him for a bit before he joined in on the laughter. “Y-You’re right.” He chuckled, and then hugged Alex again. “They’ll never guess.” Alex hummed in contentment and Thomas softly kissed him. “Let’s get to bed love. It’s getting late.”

* * *

At work, everything was the same. Alex continued insulting Thomas' shit opinions, and Thomas continued being 'an idiotic asshole with no fashion sense whatsoever' as Alex said. 

In the middle of the day, around lunchtime, Thomas came into Alex's office and quickly shut the door behind him. Alex looked up, confused, as Thomas approached his desk. "Hey Thomas, what's up?" Thomas sat in front of him and sighed. "I just wanted to see you because Adams is really shitty sometimes." Alex gave Thomas a look full of pity and then gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I think everyone here hates him." Thomas nodded and then shrugged. "Yeah I guess. It's so uncomfortable when they start talking bullshit about you because they think I hate you too. It's so annoying." Alex just shook his head and then put his hand over Thomas'. It'll be okay...We can go home soon and be ourselves. Just remember why we're doing this, okay? It's not just because of our new intern reality tv show either."

They both chuckled at that and Thomas smiled. "Yeah - I will, I promise. Thanks Lex." Alex stood up, and helped Thomas. They hugged tightly and then when they pulled away, Thomas gave him a quick kiss. "Alright, I have to get back to work, alright?" He said, caressing Alex's face lovingly. Smiling, Thomas stepped back from him and gave a small wave as he started walking back to the door. Alex waved back. He watched as Thomas looked both ways out in the hallway before quickly leaving, closing the door shut behind him. Alex smiled, shaking his head lightly, before going back to his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha~! Hi guys! Hope you liked the last chapter - I wanted to make it fluffy. Anyways... This is where the suspicions start - Though the interns are still oblivious - What do you expect?
> 
> (Also I changed the relationship tags from Laurens/Burr to Peggy/Burr just cuz it would fit the plot more - pls dont kill me T^T)

Alex was scrubbing the dishes after dinner when he felt Thomas’ arms around his waist. Thomas put his head on Alex’s shoulder. “What do you want, love?” Alex asked, looking at him. “Can we go out sometime?” Thomas asked with a grin. Alex rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Sure Thomas.” He could feel a kiss getting pressed to his temple, and then Thomas just stood there, watching him wash the dishes. 

“Want to help, love?” Alex asked, holding a red towel to him. Thomas laughed, and pulled away from Alex to grab the towel. “Alright. I’ll dry.” He started grabbing the wet plates from the stack Alex was slowly adding to. “Why do we have so many dishes when there’s only two of us?” Thomas asked with distaste. Alex just continued cleaning. “Because we’re both lazy asses when it comes to house chores.” He said simply. “You seem to be very hardworking with your actual work.”

Alex turned towards him and gave him a playful glare. “Yeah, well I’m not the fucking housewife here. We can both have our share of dishes.” He watched Thomas snicker before going back to wiping off the plates. Alex hummed as he finally finished the cleaning. He grabbed another towel and started helping with the drying. After they were all finished, Thomas hugged him and said in a low whisper, “Thanks wifey.”

Alex slapped him.

* * *

Two nights after, Alex was pulling on an ocean green button-up, carefully buttoning the shirt. Thomas appeared in the bedroom doorway, watching him with an amused smile. Alex looked up as he finished and smiled. Thomas was wearing black slacks with a mauve button-up. “Can I help with your hair?” Thomas asked. Alex chuckled and nodded, knowing he enjoyed doing it.

Thomas dragged his fiancé to the bathroom and got out the curling iron. He plugged it in and waited for it to heat up. While he waited for it, he did a braid crown with half of Alex’s hair. Thomas quickly tapped the curling iron against the palm of his hand to test the heat before carefully curling the rest of Alex’s hair. When Thomas was finished, he gently ran his fingers through the curls and announced that he was done. 

Alex studied himself in the mirror. “It’s beautiful Thomas.” Then he took Thomas’ hand and started dragging him from the bathroom. “We’ve got reservations and I don’t want to be late.” He said, as he heard Thomas laughing lightly at him.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant, Thomas and Alex went up to the front together. The man behind the computer looked up at them with a business smile, his eyes flashing down to their intertwined hands. He looked back up at the couple, with the smile plastered on his face. “What can I do for you sirs?” He asked. Alex watched the man skeptically before Thomas addressed the man professionally, “Reservations for Jefferson? Table for two please.” The man stiffly nodded, coming out from behind the desk, grabbing menus as he went. “Of course, please follow me.” 

The couple followed the waiter to their table. They were seated and given their menus before the man rushed back to his position. Alex and Thomas made eye contact once he left. “Did you see the way he looked at us? I mean - props to him for keeping professional, but damn he’s homophobic as hell.” Alex said in an annoyed tone. Thomas rolled his eyes. “It’s not the rudest encounter we’ve had, babe.” He said with a soft voice. Alex shrugged and sighed. “I guess you’re right.” They both picked up their menus and started looking through the food choices. Thomas flipped to a certain page, and Alex looked up with a knowing glance. 

“I swear to God if you took me to a nice restaurant just to buy fancy Kraft macaroni, I’m calling off our engagement because I will fucking flip a table.” Alex hissed. Thomas’ eyes widened, and with a guilty look, he slowly turned his menu page from the pasta section. “I - of course not, love. I was just - ...browsing.” Alex gave him a skeptical look. “Mhmm…” He hummed before looking back at his menu. As they were looking, a young lady came up to them. “Hello, my name is Sally and I’ll be taking care of you guys today. Can I get you something to drink?”

They both looked at each other and then stared down at the drink menus. “I - uh…” Alex stuttered. Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes. “Can we get two waters and one wine bottle please?” He said, ordering for Alex. Sally wrote this down and then asked, “Which wine? We have a variety, as you can see on the third page.” She pointed it out, and Alex timidly pointed to one, looking up at Thomas. Thomas shrugged and then nodded. “Okay. Get the Pinot Noir.” Sally smiled and nodded as she wrote it down. “Alright then. I’ll be right back with the drinks and for your meal orders.”

The men nodded as the women left.

* * *

When they got their food, Thomas poured wine in each of the provided glasses. Then he looked up, behind Alex’s shoulder, and his eyes widened. “Don’t look behind you, but Intern Schuyler and her boyfriend just walked in. We are at a business meeting if they ask. Alex subtly glanced over, even though Thomas told him not to. “Wait - is that Burr?” He asked with a chuckle. “Oh my god, it totally is.” Alex said. Thomas just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Try to just focus on the meal, alright?” Alex nodded and started eating as Thomas kept an eye on the couple, hoping they would pass the table without noticing, but no luck. 

The homophobic waiter led Schuyler and Burr to the table right next to theirs. At first, the two were too busy thanking the waiter to notice the people next to them. But then, Peggy saw them out of the corner of her eye, and her eyes widened. It looked like she kicked Burr under the table and jerked her head towards them. Burr looked at them and shrugged. “So what? Just let them enjoy their night Rita.” He said in a soft voice, holding one of her hands. At that, Alex gave them a side glance and then looked back at Thomas before launching into a rant about his debt plan, like they had been in the middle of a debate.

Thomas caught on to what he was doing, and followed suit, trying to bring up his policies. Peggy’s face changed from shock to a confused look and then she shrugged and continued eating while her older colleagues continued to have a heated debate.

* * *

Alex pretended to check his watch after his meal was finished. “I’ve got to get home now Jefferson. But I swear to god, please just - consider the plan, alright?” He asked with a fake plea. Thomas smiled and rolled his eyes. “I would love to consider it - but it’s shit. So no, I won’t be. Don’t you have to go somewhere?” Alex flipped him off and walked out of the restaurant to wait in the car. Thomas sighed and finished his meal. (It was sadly not macaroni and cheese because he truly didn't want to see Alex flip a table.)

After he was finished he stood, checked his phone and saw a text from Alex from 2 minutes ago.  _ ‘Hurry up asshole. I’m cold and I can’t turn on the heater without the keys, you piece of shit.’  _ Thomas snickered and then put his phone back. He gave a small wave to the intern and Burr. “Enjoy the rest of your date you two.” He said in a cheerful voice. Peggy beamed at him. “Thank you sir. Why were you here with Mr. Hamilton?” Burr gave her a sharp look but Thomas just sighed and answered with, “He asked to have a meeting about his dumb debt plan that he knows I would never pass.” Peggy chuckled at that.

“Well have a good night Mr. Jefferson.” She chirped. Burr just waved as Thomas smiled and went out to the car before his poor fiancé froze to death.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jamilton fluff because I spoil y'all too much. (I'm the cool unty of Hamilton fanfictions now. Accept it. <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day? Who would want to possess this non-binary idiot?
> 
> Anyways - I hope you like it XD <3

Thomas got into the driver’s seat and quickly got the keys out. “Fucking finally. Are you trying to kill me you idiot?” He heard Alex grumble. He just chuckled and started the car. “Shush - I didn't want to leave right after you. It would have been suspicious.” Thomas said. Alex just crossed his arms and huffed. “I don’t care. That doesn’t change the fact that I was cold.” As soon as the car turned on, Alex reached for the heating button, and turned it on. “Thank the Lord.” He praised. Thomas looked over at him, unamused. “You’re a fucking atheist, dumbass.” Alex shrugged. “It seemed appropriate for the situation.” Thomas just sighed and started driving home.

* * *

They walked into the house and Alex skipped over to the couch to grab a blanket. Then he went back to Thomas, grabbing his hand. “C’mon I’m tired and I don’t wanna go to bed alone.” Alex dragged the taller man to their bedroom, trailing the blanket on the floor as he walked. Thomas stumbled behind him. “Why are you going so fast, Lex?” He asked. Alex looked back at him, sticking his tongue out with the maturity of a 5 year old. “Because I’m exhausted and I don’t want to pass out in the hallway, thank you very much.” They got to the bedroom and then Alex let Thomas’s hand go to collapse on the bed. “Are you going to get under the covers there?” Thomas asked.

Alex groaned and flipped over. “I don’t wanna.” Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved Alex to the other side of the bed. “Sit up and get out of your nice clothes. They’re going to get wrinkled.” He said, annoyed. Alex reluctantly sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it to the end of the bed and then laid back down. “There.” Thomas sighed and then went to get ready for bed properly. After taking off his clothes and pulling on sweatpants, he went back to the bed, and got in next to Alex.

“I can’t believe you.” He mumbled. Alex turned to face him. “Hmm? Why?” He asked. “Because you’re sleeping in fucking dress pants. And your shoes. Like what the fuck?” Alex rolled his eyes and then kicked his shoes off and the shoes fell to the floor. “There. Now let me sleep.” Thomas sighed as Alex turned back around, no longer facing him. Thomas draped his arm around Alex’s waist like always, pulling them close together. “Goodnight Lex. I love you.” He said, closing his eyes. Thomas thought he heard Alex mumble, “Love you too Tom.” under his breath before falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Thomas woke up to pressure on his stomach. And something touching his face over and over. He opened his eyes to see Alex sitting on top of him, poking his face. “Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Tommmm wake up.” Alex repeated as Thomas was slowly opening his eyes, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. “What do you need Alex?” He asked in a groggy voice. “Two things actually. Breakfast and attention because I’m hungry, bored, and in need of the physical affection you are always depriving me of.” Alex said in a whiny voice. Thomas huffed and shoved Alex off of him. “Get off of me and then I’ll consider it.” 

Alex waited on the bed until Thomas finally got up and started moving around the room. He started falling Thomas around, already dressed, as he watched his fiancé get ready. After he was finished, Alex dragged Thomas from the room. “It’s a late start day at work.” He explained. “So you have time to make me breakfast.” Alex said with a happy tone and Thomas couldn’t help but smile. They made it to the kitchen, and Thomas went to the fridge to get out eggs and bacon, showing them to Alex for approval. Alex nodded and then Thomas went to grab a pan. Alex went to the dining room table with his laptop to work on something.

Because Alex usually made breakfast, he decided that it was Thomas’ turn. He was feeling lazy. Though not completely lazy because he had the energy to continue on a case Washington gave him. He looked up from the laptop screen and watched Thomas cracking the eggs and then cursing because he forgot a second pan. He giggled quietly before shaking his head and going back to work. Thomas grabbed two plates and served the food. He carried them to the table and set one next to Alex’s laptop. “Hey, put that away and eat please.” He instructed. 

Alex sighed and saved the document before closing it and sliding the computer away. He accepted the food with a smile. “Thank you Thomas.” He said as he began eating. Thomas nodded and then started eating his own. “Is it good?” He asked, looking at Alex. Alex nodded, mouth full. He swallowed and said, “Yeah - it’s delicious.” 

“That’s good!”

After they were finished, Thomas put the dishes away and then they sat on the couch together, waiting for when they would need to go to work. Alex started hugging his arm tightly. “Physical affection please.” He stated. Thomas chuckled and put both arms around Alex. “Alrighty then.” He squeezed Alex tightly and kissed his forehead. Alex leaned into him as far as he could. Then he looked up at Thomas and kissed him. “I love you Thomas.”

“Mhm - I love you too darling.” Thomas said sincerely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the next one is longer (I hope?) 
> 
> ALSO 4 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY - IM ON A FCKING ROLLLL

Multiple months passed and no one has really suspected Thomas and Alex. They've been seen on other 'business meetings' together, but nothing major. Peggy is still trying to convince the other interns about what she saw when she went out with her boyfriend, but everyone just shrugs it off. They all have seen the screaming matches between the two and immediately ruled it out. Alex and Thomas always watch the interns from their separate tables, chuckling to themselves. Then they laugh hysterically together when they get home.

When Alex was walking along with Martha Manning, he swore he heard a camera flash. When he whipped around, he saw Seabury quickly retreating as fast as he could. He had rolled his eyes and laughed it over with Manning after explaining the situation. Honestly, could the interns be any less subtle? He and Manning finished swapping case info before Alex went back to his office, quickly sending a text to Thomas, chuckling as he typed out the story of what had just occurred. He sat at his desk and just sat, admiring the ring that had been there for so long. It sparkled in the natural light coming from the office window. Smiling, he got out his laptop and started typing in the information he attained from Martha. 

* * *

Alex and Thomas decided they would have a very small wedding. Something sweet and memorable, but nothing extravagant or crowded. Thomas said he would be inviting some of his siblings, and Alex thought of maybe trying to get into contact with his dad once again, or maybe message Ned, his foster brother. He would want to invite Eliza, but he didn't want her to slip something to Peggy or Angelica on accident. And so 8 months had gone by since Thomas asked Alex to marry him. By some miracle, they made it through in a flash without their work interfering. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why tf am I putting out so many chapters - ? wtf have i been smokin ? Anyways - there's been like - lots of time between the beginning of the book and this chapter <3 the bois have been engaged for like 8 months at this point xd

Alex held his breath as he pressed 'send' on the Facebook message. He squeezed his eyes shut, slamming the laptop closed and putting it on the couch next to him. Thomas had already sent invites to his siblings and their families. Alex had invited Ned, and was now sending a message to his father. The man who abandoned his family. He had messaged him a few times, and gotten some responses, but nothing huge. Nothing like this. Alex stood up and went to the kitchen, hugging Thomas tightly from behind. "I'm so nervous. But I kind of want him there, y'know?" He asked timidly.

Thomas hummed in response as he stirred the soup. "Yeah, I get that, darling. Just calm down, alright? What did you send him?" He asked his nervous fiance, knowing about what was going on. "I told him...'Hello. This is your son, Alexander...I wanted to message you to let you know that I'm getting married in a month. I would really love it if you could make it. My fiance, Thomas, is a kind and loving man. He takes good care of me and loves me. I hope you can make it.' And then I sent it." Alex said quickly. Thomas smiled and nodded, turning around to hug Alex properly.

“That sounds perfect, babe.” He said in a reassuring tone. “And if he doesn’t come, Ned will be there to support you, right?” Thomas asked. Alex smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Ned said he would be able to make it.” They stood there in the kitchen, hugging, and then they started slowly swaying together. Alex looked up at Thomas and got kissed on the forehead. "We're going to be married soon, love!" Thomas exclaimed happily. Alex squealed and hugged him tighter. "You're going to be my husband. Not my boyfriend or fiance. Holy shit - we're going to be a married couple, Thomas!” He squeaked excitedly. “Yeah, that’s the thing about getting married-” Thomas started in a teasing tone.

"Oh shush, let me be excited." Alex said. Thomas chuckled and then pulled away slightly, with his arms still around Alex's waist. "I'm excited too." Thomas said, pressing their foreheads together. He gently kissed Alex's lips, smiling. Alex wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and leaned into him. After a few seconds, they heard the smoke alarm go off. They pulled away, and Alex started laughing. "As much as I love kissing you, please refrain from burning our dinner." Thomas glared at him, but went to go stir the soup, and make sure it was mostly alright.

"It's finished-" Thomas announced. Alex snickered and went to go sit at the table. "Okay..." He said as Thomas brought over bowls. "Careful, it's hot..." Thomas warned as he placed down spoons. Alex picked one of the spoons up and started stirring the soup around, blowing it gently. "What do you think your dad will say?" Thomas asked curiously as he dipped his spoon into the soup. Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I don't talk to him often, so I don't know him that well." He admitted. He put the spoon of soup in his mouth and cringed, swallowing it. "It's so hot-"

Thomas laughed at him from across the table. “I warned you!” He exclaimed, chuckling. Alex pouted and stuck his tongue out. “Stop laughing at me. You’re so mean to me!” He fought, obviously annoyed. Thomas just shook his eyes, laughing lightly. He noticed that Alex was taking more care in blowing on the hot soup after burning himself.

* * *

After dinner was finished, and the dishes were washed, Alex went back to his laptop and slowly opened it. He clicked on the Facebook website saved in his bookmarks, and watched as it loaded. He was automatically signed in. Alex looked up at the messages and saw that he had a notification. Excited, he clicked on it and saw it was from his father. Alex quickly read through the message.

_ ‘Hello, son. I have read your most recent message, and taken some time to think about it. I am currently residing in Mexico. I have some money saved in a bank account. I’ve been saving for something big, and I think this is it. According to our previous conversations, you live in New York, correct? Is that where the wedding will be? If so, I can book a ticket and get on a two-way flight to make it.” _

Alex stared at it, and read it over and over again. Then he shouted in excitement, and Thomas rushed over to read over his shoulder. “Oh - wow...this is amazing, Lex!” He said, hugging around Alex’s shoulders. “Y-Yeah...wow didn’t expect him to want to come…” Alex confessed. Thomas smiled at him and then said, “Well - you better write back and tell him we would be happy to give him our guest room for the week of the wedding.” Alex smiled and turned around to kiss Thomas. “Of course...Everything is amazing - I’m so excited. We’re getting married, and dad’s coming to the wedding...and your siblings, and Ned...and we’re going to be so happy…” 

Alex rambled on as he typed in a response.

_ ‘Wow, that’s great! We’re both excited to see you. Thomas wants to meet you. He told me to tell you that you are welcome to stay with us for the week of the wedding in our guest room. Don’t worry about color themes or anything. It’s going to be a small wedding with Thomas’ siblings and one of my close friends, Edward Stevens. Excited to see you again after all these years.’  _

He turned the screen towards Thomas to have him read it. “Does that look good, love?” He asked, unsure of it. Thomas nodded. “Yeah, looks perfect.” Alex hesitantly hit send. “Why am I so nervous about this?” Alex asked, looking up and Thomas. “Well, you haven’t seen him in a long time. Multiple years, in fact.” Thomas stated. Alex shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right.”

After putting his laptop away, Alex stood up and stretched. “Hey, let’s go get some rest, alright?” Thomas asked, taking his hand. Alex nodded and then walked close to Thomas as they went to bed. 

They both got into ‘proper sleepwear’ tonight, and they cuddled together underneath the bed’s covers. They both said goodnight, and closed their eyes to fall asleep when Thomas heard, “Hey Thomas...how many kids do you want?” He hesitated, wondering if he could pretend to be asleep, but then sighed and said quietly, “I don’t know Alex. We’re not even married yet, love. Maybe two? But if we are able to take care of them, maybe more? What do you want?” Thomas asked.

“I don’t know. I only had one brother growing up. I’ve never had a big family. What if we had a big family? Like...five kids? Six?” Alex asked in a mischievous tone. Thomas scoffed and then followed that with, “No. I’m drawing the line at...three children. I grew up with lots of siblings. Like - over five.” Alex made a surprised sound. “You’re joking.” He said, propping himself up on an elbow. Thomas rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I wish I was. Their names...Randolph, Jane, Peter, Lucy, Mary, Martha, Eliza, Anna, and Peter II.” Thomas listed. Alex stared at him with wide eyes. “...The second!?” He exclaimed, confused. “Why the second?” Thomas sighed. “Peter the first died in an accident, and they wanted to name another child after him in his honor or something. My parents honestly probably just ran out of names.” He said in a tired voice. Alex lay back down and scooted closer to Thomas.

“Hm...was it fun having so many siblings?” Alex asked curiously. Thomas thought for a bit before answering. “Sometimes. I always had someone to hang out with. But when I got older, I saw favoritism and the younger children got on my nerves when I was trying to study.” Alex nodded at this. “I only had James growing up. We were close...And then Ned and I were practically brothers, but not biologically.” 

Thomas smiled as he closed his eyes again. Then he muttered, “Trust me, you didn’t miss out on much.” Before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Alex and Thomas' home  
> Characters: HAMILTON, JEFFERSON, JEFFERSON SIBLINGS
> 
> (Enter JEFFERSON SIBLINGS)
> 
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I think this was a longer chapter so YAY!!

Two weeks before the wedding, everyone in the workplace could see the excited bounce in Alex’s step. He was obviously brimming with anticipation for _something._ He was more enthusiastic than usual in meetings, more passionate in his fights with Jefferson. Everyone saw that something big was coming up in his life, and only Thomas knew what. They had everything planned out for the wedding. The venue they chose for 20 guests was around $740,000 including tax for the ceremony, reception, staff, and food. 

The goal was to keep it pretty but simple. The inside, where the ceremony would take place was a cream color with lots of beautiful natural light. It had a large walk-in space, and it would have lots of space for the guests. Alex and Thomas chose a cake flavor together months back, and the cake would be ready for pick-up the day before. It wouldn’t be super extra or fancy, but it would be perfect for them. 

During the entire day at work, Alex was constantly finding himself thinking about the day that was only 2 weeks away. He could envision the ceremony perfectly, and he and Thomas had gotten their outfits weeks ago. He could imagine how it would feel to actually be walked down the aisle by his father. If his father wanted to do that...Alex would be marrying Thomas in 2 weeks, and he could hardly believe it. He had to be called on a total of 3 times by Washington to come and present something in a meeting that day.

Alex sat at his desk at the end of the day, staring at his phone, looking at his Facebook messages anxiously. Then he saw what he had been waiting for. 

_‘The tickets have been secured, and it is official. I’ll be in New York in a week. And - I’m in contact with your brother, James Jr...I hope it’s okay that I informed him about your wedding. He wants to come too-...’_

Alex beamed widely and quickly typed back a message. He stood up and started packing up his briefcase. He checked the time, and saw that it was officially the end of the day. He practically ran from the office and dashed to Thomas’ car as fast as he could. He waited anxiously by the car, and then saw Thomas walking swiftly towards him. Once seeing Alex, Thomas quickly unlocked the car door, allowing Alex to get in. Thomas ran to the driver’s seat and got in. “Ready to get home, darling?” He asked, looking over at Alex.

Smiling, Alex nodded immediately. “Yes!” He exclaimed. Thomas chuckled at that and pulled out of the parking spot before he started driving. “You’re excited about something. Wonder what it could be.” He said in a teasing tone. Alex just continued smiling. “Well, my dad has secured the tickets to New York...my brother is coming to the wedding too...oh, and we’re getting fucking married in 2 weeks, so yeah I’m excited!” Thomas held the driving wheel with one hand, while his other was resting on Alex’s thigh. Alex put his hand on top and intertwined their fingers. 

They would be getting married soon, and Alex couldn’t wait.

* * *

About four days later, Thomas came into the living room and sat next to Alex on the couch. Alex automatically leaned into him, and he put an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “So...my siblings are going to be arriving at various times tomorrow. They’re going to be staying in a hotel, but I think it would be fun if we met up with them sometime tomorrow? Could we invite them over for dinner or something?” Thomas asked. Alex smiled up at him. “Of course Thomas. I would love to meet your siblings.”

Thomas smiled back and then said, “Thanks, darlin’. I’ll tell them.” He kissed Alex quickly on the forehead and pulled out his phone to message his siblings. “But what would we make? I am not feeding our guests leftovers.” Alex stated, looking at Thomas, who just chuckled. “Don’t worry about dinner. I’ll be making that. I’m actually planning to go get the ingredients later today.” He said. Alex then nodded, and put his legs up onto the couch so he could cuddle closer. “I’m really really happy.” Thomas squeezed him tighter. “I am too, trust me...I haven’t seen my siblings in...like...years.” He said.

“Wow...yeah - I haven’t seen my dad since I was 10 years old.” Alex said quietly. Thomas looked at him sadly. “Well - we’ll be seeing him soon. He seems like a nice man. And your brother is coming too!” He said, trying to make the conversation happier. Alex smiled and nodded. “You’re right. I can’t believe I’ll see them after all this time. I wish mama was here still though…Then she could come too.” He said with a slight frown. Thomas frowned a little too, and then said, “Hey...it’ll be okay. Your dad, your brother, and Ned’s coming, and my siblings will be there to support us. My parents won’t be making it, if that makes you feel any better…”

Alex shrugged a little. “Maybe…” He whispered. “What time are your siblings coming over?” He asked. “Tomorrow at 5:30 PM.” Thomas answered. “We better get cleaning. This place can’t be a mess when we have guests over.” Alex said, as he started to stand up. Thomas just pulled him back down. “Nuh-uh. We can do that later. Right now I just wanna be with you, darlin’.” Alex laughed and put his head on Thomas’ chest as he felt arms go around him. “I love you.”

* * *

The next day was a Wednesday, an early day at work. Thomas left earlier, while Alex stayed at work late. Thomas went out to the grocery store to get something he had forgotten the day before. After an hour, Alex packed up and started walking out. He called an Uber and then waited until he got picked up. When he got home, there was something cooking in the kitchen, and it smelt amazing. Alex walked in and saw Thomas rushing around, trying to look after 2 pans, 2 different bowls, and 2 things in the oven. Alex walked over and looked into one of the pans. There was pan-fried chicken, and in the other one, it looked like Thomas was cooking kale. Alex opened the oven door a crack, and Thomas screeched and smacked his hand. 

“Don’t open the oven! That’s a surprise! Get out of the kitchen!” Thomas pushed Alex to the living room and then ran back to the kitchen. Alex rolled his eyes before he started to pick up around the living room, straightening pictures or couch pillows. After everything looked decent, Alex went to the bedroom and got out of his work outfit. He put on a white button-up, and rolled the sleeves to his elbows. Then he just put on jeans. It looked casual, but better than a hoodie and sweatpants. Alex went back to the living room and just sat on the couch impatiently. He pulled out his laptop and tried his best to work on something to get his mind off things, but ended up looking through wedding stories. He groaned and resisted the urge to throw his laptop. He was excited, and he couldn't wait for the wedding or for Thomas’ siblings to get there. 

Alex looked at the clock and smiled a little. It was 5 o’clock. Then his face dropped. That meant _people_ would be in his _home_ in _30 minutes_. Fuck. Alex rushed around, making sure everything was perfectly placed and picked up. He wanted to make a good impression on his future sister and brother in-laws. Thomas looked at him, amused, and chuckled. “The food will be ready in 15 minutes. Then I’ll go get dressed real quick. Also, babe...can you go brush your hair? It’s a mess.” Alex sighed and smiled. “Alright.” He went to the bathroom, and brushed out his hair before pulling half of it up into a ponytail.

He took a breath and looked at himself. He looked presentable. Okay. Cool. He didn’t look too uptight but not too sloppy. He went to the bedroom and got his glasses, putting them on. Now he looked smarter. Nice. Alex was mentally smacking his head against a table. Now that he knew how close he was to meeting Thomas’ family he was panicking on the inside. What if they didn't approve of him? What if they hated him? What if they were just assholes? But I mean, if Thomas thought they would be rude, he wouldn't have invited them, right? Right. Alex would just have to trust Thomas.

* * *

Alex jumped when the doorbell rang. Thomas ran out, with a huge grin and opened the door. Three beautiful women stood there. They all shared certain features with Thomas. “...Patsy? Polly? Jane? Is that you guys?” Thomas asked carefully. Two of the women smiled widely, and the other just looked awkward. Thomas let them in quickly. The two who smiled hugged him tightly as soon as they came in. Thomas looked slightly overwhelmed, but hugged them all back. “Where’s Peter and Randy?” Thomas asked. “And...And Bet?” The sisters all made sad eye contact and they looked back at Thomas.

The oldest of the three, Jane, said slowly, “Thomas...They didn’t tell you? Oh my god - we thought you knew.” Thomas’ brows furrowed and he looked confused. Alex awkwardly stepped up to stand next to him. He hugged Thomas’ arm and he slowly started to put the pieces together. Jane looked at her sisters and then said sadly, “Elizabeth drowned months ago. We - ...We thought you just skipped the funeral because you were still mad at dad.” She looked down at her shoes. Thomas looked shocked and hurt. “I - you’re not serious. No. No one told me that - oh...Poor Bet…” 

Everyone stood awkwardly and then Alex gave Thomas a reassuring hug. “Hey...I understand how you feel. Kind of...My mom died when I was 12, y’know...and - I woke up to find her body, and I can never forget that. Thomas.” Alex said, trying to be comforting. Thomas clenched his fists and just stared at the floor. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?” He asked with a broken voice. “Why?” Martha sighed and walked up to him. She put a gentle hand on his arm. “We thought you knew...I’m sorry Tom..”

After a few minutes of standing there in silence, the doorbell rang again. Thomas sighed and quietly opened the door. 2 men and a woman stood there. One of the men had his arm around the woman’s waist. “Hey.” The other man said. Thomas gave a small smile and welcomed them. “Peter and Randy...It’s been a long time, guys. And - who’s this?” Thomas asked, looking at the woman. Randy, who had his arm around her, said, “This is my gorgeous wife, Anne. Anne, this is my big brother, Thomas.” Thomas stepped forward and held out his hand for her to shake.

Alex kind of stood awkwardly at Thomas’ side, waiting for him to introduce him to the others. Thomas looked at Alex and smiled. “And this is my fiance, Alexander Hamilton.” He announced, giving him a side hug. The Jefferson siblings and Anne studied Alex, and Alex felt really awkward. Then he saw Peter smirking. He walked up to Alex and held out his hand. Alex thought it was to shake, and so he gave Peter his hand. Though instead of shaking his hand, Peter brought Alex’s hand up and kissed his knuckles. Alex turned pink and then Peter said, “Charmed, Alexander.” 

Then he looked up at Thomas and winked. “You have good taste.” Thomas hugged Alex protectively to his side. “Yes I do. I would appreciate it if you refrained from flirting with my fiance a little over a week from our wedding, thank you.” Peter just chuckled light heartedly. Patsy, Polly, and Jane came up and greeted him kindly. “You seem like a good man, Alexander.” Jane said sincerely. She shared Thomas’ eyes. Alex blushed lightly and shrugged. “It’s nice to meet you guys. Thomas has talked highly of you guys.” He said.

“I would hope so.” Martha said in a joking voice before walking up and hugging Thomas around the waist tightly. “I hope you told Alex here about how I’m your favorite little sister.” Thomas rolled his eyes and laughed. “Oh whatever Patsy.” He said, gently pushing her off. Polly just sighed, crossing her arms, and looking distant and upset. Thomas looked up at her, confused. “Hey Polly.” He said quietly. Polly looked up and saw that her eyes were teary. She had been pretty quiet this entire time. He crossed over to her and went to hug her. He could tell that she had stiffened up. Polly hesitated before hugging back.

Jane looked slightly uncomfortable at the situation. Alex looked at her confused. Peter looked at the two hugging and raised an eyebrow. “What’s with Polly?” He asked. Jane shook her head lightly and then Alex saw her walk over and whisper something in his ear. “Oh..” He mumbled, looking away. 

Thomas pulled away and whispered something none of them could hear. And then he turned to everyone. “Ok...Well - The food is on the table. Pan-fried chicken, kale, mashed potatoes, gravy, cornbread, and a surprise for dessert. Y’all won’t know the difference from dinner in Virginia.” He announced proudly. Alex stared at him in disbelief. “Damn, I knew you could cook well...But you’ve been holding out on me, babe!” Almost everyone (Excluding Polly) laughed at that and then Alex went and started dragging Thomas to the table. “Come onn!” He whined. “Now I’m even hungrier.” 

(Almost) All of them laughed again and they all filed into the kitchen to get to the set table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jefferson siblings catch up, Thomas should really watch Alex's coffee consumptions, and James Hamilton and James Hamilton Jr fly into NYC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapters 11-16 currently planned out but not written. I know exactly how they will announce their relationship to the workplace ;))

The siblings were all vastly different to Alex, and he quickly saw that. Peter was constantly flirting with him, despite Thomas’ warnings. Randy was more ‘professional’. He enjoyed asking about Alex’s work. Martha, or Patsy was always telling stories about Thomas that she remembered when she was a child. Alex mentally memorized all of these for later blackmail. Polly seemed to be more introverted than Alex expected. According to Thomas, she was always joking around with Patsy, and playing pranks. Jane seemed to be the most mature. She was constantly reminding Patsy about manners even though they were all adults.

The dinner was delicious. Everyone complimented Thomas on it. He humbly accepted the compliments and then went to the oven, grabbing oven mitts on the way. “And - ...this is for dessert. It’s been on the ‘Keep Warm’ setting this whole time so-...yeah…” He opened the oven and took out a pie. Thomas brought it to the table and set it in the middle. All the siblings lit up at the sight of it. “Is that -?” Patsy asked hesitantly. Thomas gave a small smile. “Peanut pie. I tried my best…” He admitted. He went and got a knife to cut it. Alex looked around the table and saw that even Polly had a small smile on her face. “Is peanut pie a favorite in the Jefferson family?” He asked.

The siblings turned to look at him and Jane said, “Mom always made it for the family before she passed away.” Alex smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for your loss. My mother always cooked a Caribbean casserole when we could afford it. So I understand how certain foods are special.” He said in a quiet voice. After a few silent seconds, Thomas had the pie cut into even slices. Polly gave the widest smile that night when her slice was put on her plate. Everyone looked at their piece with a small smile while Alex looked around the table. Thomas sighed and then announced, “Well - Let's eat before it gets cold.” Then forks were picked up and the pie was slowly savored and enjoyed.

* * *

After all the plates were put into the sink to be forgotten, everyone gathered in the living room. They just sat on the floor. Except for Alex, who decided to sit in Thomas’ lap. Anne was curled up to her husband, and they all started sharing and catching up. Patsy had lots of amusing stories about everyone in the family. 

“Hey guys - remember the time when Thomas had a guy over in high school and he tried to play it off?” She started, snickering. Thomas turned pink and Alex looked up at him with a smirk. Then he looked at Patsy and said, “Oh - who was this boy?” With Patsy smiling, Thomas glared at her and hissed, “You better not Patsy I swear to God!” Ignoring her brother’s warning, she giggled and continued. “Hm - was it Dan...NO WAIT I REMEMBER-!” She screeched. All the other siblings suddenly had their own realizations and joined in on the laughter. Thomas was completely red and stumbling over his threats. “I - swear to..to god! Please don’t tell oh my GOD I HATE YOU PATSY!” He yelled.

Alex was really interested in this now. “Who was it?” He inquired. Patsy calmed herself down enough to say quickly, “Jemmy. He had Jemmy over - They weren’t having sex or whatever but they were totally about to kiss when I barged in with Polly.” Alex’s eyes widened and he gasped. “Jemmy - like...James Madison!? Babe!! Oh my god - JOHN OWES ME $20!” He started laughing hysterically. Thomas just gaped at him. “I - what!? He - WHAT!?” He screeched. Alex was trying to pull out his phone while he answered. “In high school - we bet that you two liked each other. Thanks for winning me $20 Patsy!” He thanked her happily.

“At your service, future brother-in-law.” Patsy said with a smirk. Polly was laughing loudly with a bright light in her eyes. All of her siblings looked at her with a happy look and then when everyone settled down, Alex quickly texted his friend who had moved back to South Carolina. Then the stories continued. 

“One time - I…” Alex started and then he laughed at the memory. “It was when we were dating for around...three months at the time. And - he asked me out to a nice dinner…” Alex said and then he saw Thomas’ face change into a horrified one. “Don’t you dare-” All the siblings leaned in to hear this. “Anyways - he came to pick me up and he was trying to be sexy or some shit by leaning against my door frame -” Alex continued. “And then he tripped and fell over. It took me a full minute to stop laughing. 

Thomas grumbled, “We swore to never speak of that moment again.” All the siblings were laughing at him. “That sounds like something I would’ve done.” Peter said, chuckling. Alex brightened up again. “Oh - and when we were only 1 month into the relationship…” Thomas huffed. “-He completely overslept and missed our date. I thought he was a douche trying to dump me.” Alex admitted as he remembered the story. “Yeah - sorry about that darling - Hopefully marrying you will make up for that-” Everyone laughed loudly at that.

Then Thomas cleared his throat. “Ah - and now it’s time for dirt on Alexander.” He hugged Alex close to him and Alex tried to protest. “Nooo Thomas please!” Jane raised an eyebrow. “What has he done?” She asked, genuinely curious. Thomas chuckled and then said, “Well - there was a time where he called 911 because he forgot to turn off a crime show he was watching - it was the middle of the night and thought someone was breaking in.” It was Alex’s turn to start blushing in embarrassment. “I was sleep deprived okay!?” He screeched, his voice almost cracking. “That doesn’t mean anything because you’re constantly sleep deprived.

Alex huffed and crossed his arms. “Oh - there was another time where Alex left his phone at home when we went to the store. When he lost me, instead of walking around and finding me like a grown adult, he had the staff call me over the loudspeaker to pick him up like a child.” Thomas said in a playful tone. “Then you shouldn’t have left me!” Alex exclaimed. Everyone continued to share stories, laughing and having fun.

“Guys remember when Randy was in church and was on his phone-”

* * *

At around 11 PM, the yawns started. Randy announced that he and Anne would need to get going, and so they said their goodbyes. Soon after, Polly nudged Patsy and whispered something into her ear. Patsy gave her a strange look and sighed. “Just a few more minutes?” She asked with a pleading look. Polly sighed and shrugged. “Oh, alright.” She said quietly. Patsy gave her a quick hug. “Thank you!” She chirped. Jane congratulated Thomas and Alex again before she said that she should go. After she left, Peter gave a playful smirk to Alex and then hugged Thomas. “See you guys later, alright?” He said and then left after Jane.

Polly, Patsy, Thomas, and Alex sat together in the living room quietly. Polly looked uncomfortable and sighed dejectedly. Alex looked at her with a worried face. Patsy poked her cheek to get her attention. “Polly, wanna go now?” Polly gave a small smile and nodded quickly. Thomas smiled at them and stood to open the door. “I’ll walk you out, alright?” The sisters nodded and went to the door together. Alex walked up to them and gently tapped on Polly’s shoulder. Polly turned around confused. “Hey - Mary...I - ..I don’t want to assume but it seems like there’s something on your mind. If you want to talk -...I would love to listen.” Alex said quietly to her.

Polly made a strange face and then she slowly nodded. “A-...Alright. Thanks Alexander.” She said in a timid voice. Alex smiled and then walked to Thomas, hugging his arm. Polly and Patsy gave them a smile, and they left with a smile. Even Polly had a smile on her face.

* * *

A few days later, Alex and Thomas drove to the airport. James Hamilton and Junior would be flying in today. Alex was rocking on his heels in excitement. Thomas put an arm around his shoulders. “Calm down, darlin’...How many cups of coffee did you have, love?” He asked. Alex thought and then shrugged, as he stopped rocking momentarily. “I lost count after 4.” He said. “Jesus Christ.” Thomas muttered under his breath. “Just Alex or babe is fine, Thomas.” Thomas noticed that Alex started rocking again. Thomas hugged him close to his side as an attempt to get him to calm down.

Soon they heard over the loudspeaker that the plane had landed and Alex started shaking. Thomas looked down and saw that he was crying and smiling. “Babe, are you okay?” He asked, slightly concerned. Alex nodded and he started crying harder. “I - I can’t believe it. I’m going to see my big brother - and my dad...and they're going to come to my wedding and...and we’re getting married and I drank over 4 cups of coffee this morning and I’m just feeling really overwhelmed.” Alex ranted as Thomas hugged him tighter.

“Hey hey...I understand honey. It’s good that you’re excited. Maybe next time don’t drink so much coffee, alright?” Thomas said. Alex nodded. “Okay...Let’s wait here - we should see them soon - you’ve got the sign right?” He asked, looking down at Alex. Alex nodded, motioning at the large sign with ‘HAMILTON’ spelled out in magenta glitter. Alex wanted it to be sparkly, but Thomas picked the color. “You checked like 15 times.” Alex chided. Thomas used his sleeve to gently wipe Alex’s face and then let Alex hold up the sign.

* * *

At first, Alex didn’t notice them. Two men, one older than the other, walked towards the sign in a rush. They were clutching their luggage, like they were restraining themselves from running. Thomas noticed them and nudged Alex before pointing. “Is that them Lex?” He asked. Alex’s eyes found them and they widened. “I -...That’s James. And dad. Oh my god, that’s them!” As they got closer, Alex dropped the sign and ran towards them. 

Thomas stayed back, smiling as he watched his fiance run towards his family in a frenzy. Alex reached them and he started crying again. “Oh my god - you actually came. I didn’t think you would but you’re here - and you’re real...this isn’t a dream right?” He quickly said. James Hamilton looked at his son in shock and then smiled. He opened his arms, and Alex immediately hugged him tightly. “It wasn’t a dream the last time I checked.” He said in a deep voice. Junior stood to the side and then he chided, “What about your big brother, Alexander? Am I chopped liver or somethin’?” In a joking tone.

Alex pulled away from his father and then proceeded to tackle Junior. “Mmph!” Was the sound that came out of Junior’s mouth as he tried to recover. “I’ve missed you too Alexander.” He said, hugging Alex quickly. Then Alex pulled away and grabbed Junior’s hand, pulling him towards Thomas. “Come meet Thomas.” He said excitedly. James followed after his sons. Thomas stood stiffly and nervously, waiting for them. He chuckled nervously as they approached. He gave a shy wave and Alex let go of Junior’s hand, running towards Thomas and hugging him.

James and Junior walked up and introduced themselves. Then Thomas smiled and said, “I’ve heard lots about you two. I’m Thomas Jefferson.” They talked for a few minutes and then Thomas said, “Well, I bet you two want to get unpacked and get some rest after that long flight. Let’s get y’all home.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Ned drives into the city. He gets a room in a hotel and comes to visit. He gently knocks on the door, and Alex runs to open it. James and Junior look up in confusion and Thomas just gives a knowing smile. Once the door is open, Thomas hears a shriek of excitement from Alex. “NED!” Alex invites him in and hugs him tightly. “You haven’t changed a bit!” He exclaimed. Ned chuckles and pats his head. “You look like you’ve grown - what? An inch?” Alex playfully slaps his arm. “Shut up. You’re not that much taller than me!” He laughs loudly. Thomas leans against a doorframe and smiles. “Are you going to introduce us?”

Alex looked over his shoulder and then laughed again. “Sorry - this is Edward Stevens. My childhood best friend and foster brother. And - that’s my dad and big brother, James Hamilton and James Hamilton Jr. And...That’s Thomas, my fiancé.” Alex said. When he said Thomas’ name, Ned could hear how he got slightly breathless and saw the light blush across his face. Ned smiled at it, and then walked up to Thomas with his hand out. Thomas shook it with a nervous chuckle. “Nice to meet you, Ned.” He said. “Come sit down.”

* * *

After dinner, Ned said he had to go back to the hotel since he hadn’t unpacked yet. They all said goodbye and then after a few hours they all went to bed. Alex climbed in after Thomas and cuddled up to him happily.

* * *

Thomas woke up to a blood-curdling scream. He shot awake and looked around frantically. Alex was nowhere to be seen, and so he rushed to the kitchen. James Hamilton was walking out of the guest room rubbing his eyes and yawning. Junior looked like he fell off the couch. Thomas ran to the kitchen and quickly slammed his hand onto the light. “Alex are you okay!?” The shorter man was standing on the counter, clutching the cabinets behind him. Alex was shaking and his eyes were wide. “There was a spider.” He said with a scared voice. James and Junior looked at each other confused. Thomas sighed and grabbed a nearby shoe. “Where is it?” He asked.

Alex timidly pointed at a small spider that was scuttling around the tile. Thomas hit it with the shoe and then walked over to the counter Alex was standing on. He opened his arms up. “Okay, now get down from there, darlin’. You could fall.” After helping him down, Thomas hugged him and chuckled. “What were you doing up so late?” He asked softly. “I was thirsty.” Alex said. “And then I saw this spider running towards me ready to fucking eat me alive.” Thomas sighed and then started leading him out of the kitchen. “Sweetie - the spider wasn’t even that big.” 

James and Junior still looked slightly confused and as Thomas passed them he whispered, “Arachnophobia.” Then he led Alex back to their bed. 

“G’night, dad.” Junior said before waving and going back to the couch. James stood there for a moment longer and started replaying the scene that just played out. How scared Alex had looked, and Thomas muttering, “Arachnophobia.” James came to the realization that he barely knew Alexander. He had no idea that he was terrified of spiders. He didn't know all the small details that he should know as a father. He sighed and shook his head before going back to bed.

* * *

Alex and Thomas rushed around getting breakfast ready for the guests. The 4 started eating together and then Alex looked like he remembered something. “Wait - Thomas, can I go to the store for something?” He asked, looking hopefully at Thomas. Thomas gave him a smile and a nod. “Of course, love. After breakfast alright?” Alex nodded and then ate his breakfast in record time. He dashed off from the table and ran to get dressed.

James watched him leave with a faint smile. “Is he always that optimistic?” He asked in a curious tone. Thomas gave a small shrug. “Sometimes. Other times he’s the complete opposite, always moping around and cursing out the interns. Though he hasn’t been that bad in a long time.” He answered, as he watched the way Alex exited the room. Then he looked back at James and Junior. “You two - being here...Means the world to him, you know.” Thomas said with a small smile. James paused and then he gave a small laugh.

“Honestly, after what I put my family through - with my bad decisions...it’s the least I can do. You seem like a caring man, Thomas.” He said sincerely. Alex bounded back into the kitchen with a grin. He was holding a hair tie. “Toom...Can you do my hair-? This isn’t fucking working-” He whined. Thomas chuckled and took the hair tie from him. Alex turned around and Thomas quickly made a braid crown to get the hair out of his face. “Beautiful.” Thomas said with a satisfied tone. Alex turned around and kissed him quickly and then waved at Junior and James. “Bye guys - I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Thomas was washing and drying the dishes when James cleared his throat behind him. “Hello.” He said. Thomas turned around. “Oh, hello Mr. Hamilton. Do you need something?” James shrugged. “I -...It’s just that...last night. I realized that I barely know Alex. Like -...I had no idea he had arachnophobia. I had no idea he was either super optimistic or pessimistic. I just - I don’t know.” He confessed. “I don’t know who to talk about it with.” Thomas put a dish down and shrugged. “Well it’s been years since you’ve seen him. He’s not the 10 year old you last saw.” He reasoned.

James nodded. “I know that - but it’s...I don’t know, it’s just odd.” He mumbled. “I want to get to know him better but how?” He asked. Thomas sighed and shrugged. “Ask him questions about himself. Ask him his interests. He loves to talk about himself. Oh...ask him about work - he’s very passionate about his damn debt plan. He can rant for hours if I let him.” He suggested. James nods. “Thank you Thomas.” 

Then the front door opened and Alex walked in holding a couple of grocery bags. “Hey Thomas. Hi dad. Whatcha talkin’ about?” He asked cheerfully. He walked towards them and set the bags on the counter. “I was just asking if your father would want to visit the office?” Thomas said it like it was a question pointed at Alex. Alex turned around with a huge smile. “Oh, that would be so amazing! Would you, dad?” He asked. “I-” James started, glancing at Thomas. Then he exclaimed, “Yeah - of course!”

* * *

James went to work with Alex the next day and he was introduced to many of Alex’s coworkers. He watched two women walk up to them and then they started trying to ask James questions. Alex quickly pulled his father to his office, shutting the door behind him. “Don’t tell them about Thomas - our relationship is a secret from the workplace. Forgot to mention that. And - uh...we fight a lot at work, so be prepared for that.”

Turns out, James Hamilton was not prepared for it. He watched with wide eyes as the two lovebirds from yesterday screamed ruthlessly at each other. They were cursing and insulting each other and everyone in the room looked, well - bored. Like this was normal for a day at work. I mean, what did he know? It was probably normal. At lunch break, James ate with Alex in the office. The doorknob turned and Thomas rushed into the office. 

“Thomas? What is it this time? Was it Adams again? That dick-” Alex started to get up. Then Thomas shook his head. “No -...Ugh - it was...it was Lee this time-” He mumbled. Alex groaned and walked up to him, and then hugged him tightly. James watched them confused. “Who’s Adams and Lee?” He asked. “Co-workers that are homophobic assholes.” Alex replied, focusing on Thomas. “They hate me, and they talk shit about me with Thomas because they think he hates me too - but...y’know, he doesn’t.” Alex continued. 

“Oh…” James muttered. Then he went back to eating his salad. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little (sad) background on how they stopped their past rivalry.
> 
> AND THE WEDDING WOOHOOO
> 
> I TOOK VOW IDEAS FROM A WEBSITE BECAUSE I SAW THEM WHILE RESEARCHING WEDDING CEREMONIES AND I DIED LAUGHING XD

Time was flying by fast. Tomorrow they would be setting up, and the day after they would be standing together at the altar. Alex and Thomas were laying in their bed together, cuddling close. Alex was just thinking, wide awake. His thoughts started straying. Then he softly asked, “Thomas...do you ever think about Laf? And the accident?” Thomas hesitated and then he turned to look at Alex. “I -...yes I do. Why do you ask?” He asked. Alex bit his lip and looked away. “It sounds so horrible. But - if he hadn’t been -...well...then we wouldn’t have stopped fighting, you know.” He said, his voice extremely quiet. 

Thomas sat up slightly and nodded. Alex sat up to sit next to him. Thomas gave him a small, sad smile. “It’s kind of ironic. He was always the one who said we would one day get along. And we truly became friends…-” He trailed off but Alex finished his sentence. “...at his funeral.” They both avoided eye contact and both sighed. “I think about him sometimes, you know? And Herc too. It was so hard on him.” Alex said, his eyes getting misty. “Me too.” Thomas muttered, hugging him close. After ten seconds of complete silence, Alex said, “He would’ve wanted to come to the wedding.” Thomas nodded and then said, “Yeah, he would’ve loved that. I’ll tell you what. We have lots of extra seats, right?” Alex slowly nodded. “We’ll reserve a seat for him. Right in the front.” Thomas said with a small smile.

Alex looked confused. “But-” Thomas put a finger to his lips. “It’ll be an honor thing, babe. It can just - remind us he was always there for us.” He slowly took his finger away as Alex nodded. “Alright. That sounds good…” They smiled softly, and Thomas wiped a stray tear from Alex’s face. “But let’s be honest, not even death could keep that man from doing something he wants to do. If ghosts were real, he’d be haunting the ceremony.” Alex gave a small chuckle at that. “His toast would be all about how ‘he knew all along’.”

They both felt in a slightly better mood, and laid back down to sleep.

* * *

Everything was set up. Everything was beautiful and perfect. They got 2 framed photos resting on two different chairs. One would be in the middle, and the other would be seated next to James Hamilton’s chair. One was of their late friend, Lafayette, who died in an accident. The other was of Alex’s mother, because he felt like she should be represented. The picture of Rachel Faucette was provided by James Hamilton and Thomas had a picture of Lafayette saved. They had them both printed and framed. 

Alex was standing nervously at the entrance of the venue, where the ceremony would take place. Patsy was in front of them with a flowing, magenta dress on that looked really pretty on her. She held a small basket with rose petals. They decided it would be fun if she stood in as flower girl because they didn’t know any girl that would be considered young enough. Randy was right next to her in a simple black tuxedo, and holding a small black box Alex knew was holding the wedding rings. Ned was standing next to Alex and trying to calm his nerves. “I’m so excited but I’m also really nervous. I don’t even know why…” Alex said, rocking back and forth on his feet. “Hey...It’ll be alright. You love Thomas and he loves you, right?” Ned asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Alex nodded. “Of course.” He said.

“Then you’re going to be fine. Congratulations again Alex. And there’s Mr. Hamilton!” Ned announced, looking behind Alex’s shoulder. James was walking up in a nice suit. He held out his arm for Alex to take. “I know I haven’t been with you, and I honestly don’t deserve to be the one walking you down this aisle. But...I’m very honored that you want me to. I’m proud of you, son.” Alex took his arm, and smiled. “Thank you dad.” 

The door was opened, and Patsy walked out, into the venue, throwing the petals onto the aisle. Alex smiled gently and then he saw Randy start to walk down the aisle with a big smile. He went up to the altar and stood by Thomas’ side. Then Ned went down the aisle and stood behind Thomas, as he would be doing the symbolic ceremony. Alex looked at Thomas and made quick eye contact with him.

* * *

Thomas was standing and nervously waiting at the altar. Polly, Jane, and Peter were sitting in their chairs. He looked to the middle to see a picture of the smiling Lafayette. A seat over, Junior sat, smiling up at him. Two seats over, a picture of a beautiful woman was set. She had luscious dark curls and gorgeous brown eyes. Rachel Faucette. Thomas heard the wedding march start and his eyes snapped up to see the door being opened. His younger sister Patsy was coming down the aisle with the flower petals. He let out a small chuckle at the sight.

Once she reached the stage, she turned to face the door, smiled and then went to sit with her siblings in the audience. Thomas looked up again to see his brother walk down the aisle next. Then, Ned walked swiftly down with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. He went behind the altar and stood there. After Ned was in place, the groom looked at the entrance, and locked eyes with Alex. Alex had his hair braided into a crown with flowers. He had a black suit and a simple black bowtie. Thomas had seen him in a suit before, and had seen him with his hair braided, but this time he was completely stunned. Thomas was blushing and staring as Alex began walking down the aisle holding his father’s arm. 

Thomas waited as Alex slowly made his way down the aisle. When Alex finally made it, James hugged him, and whispered something into his ear. Alex whispered something back and then they pulled away. Alex slowly let go and walked a few steps to join Thomas. They held hands as James went to go to his seat in between Junior and the picture of Alex’s mother. Alex and Thomas looked at each other and then they both looked at Ned who had a paper of notes. Ned glanced down at them and then cleared his throat. 

“Hello, friends and family. I would like to welcome you to the wedding of Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton.” He said in a happy voice. “The men standing before you here today...they will be making a lifetime commitment to one another.” Alex and Thomas were now just staring at each other, and smiling and blushing like idiots. “These two have written their own vows, and so I will allow them to present them at this time.” 

Alex smiled and then took a breath, looking down at their hands. “Thomas...When we both decided we wanted to write our own vows...I thought I would be able to do it easily. But when I sat down...My mind couldn’t think of any words that would truly describe our relationship or how I feel about you. And so...I’m going to do this Alexander Hamilton style and wing it.”

Everyone gave a small chuckle at that and then Alex continued. 

“Everyone shares at their weddings that it was love at first sight for them, but to be honest, for me it wasn’t. My first thought was that you were a stuck-up rich, a-...idiot who didn’t know anything. And I still think you’re a stuck-up, rich, idiot-” Everyone laughed at that, even Thomas snickered. “-But you’ve also changed in my eyes. Yes, you are more annoying than I can handle sometimes, but you are the sweetest man alive. You have horrible political opinions, but you make me laugh. You make me want to murder you almost every hour of the day, but I still love you.  I just want your company, that's it.” Alex said sincerely. “Just your company and your support—your undying support. Oh, and for you to forswear all others besides me—just all those things.” 

Everyone chuckled but Alex continued with, “Oh, and your kidneys—can you give me a kidney?” Patsy burst into a fit of giggles until Jane tried to give her a sharp look, holding back laughter. “Just one—and oh, your whole life—everything in your whole life—so I guess that includes your other kidney and your internal organs and soul and such. So that's all I want. Just that. Think you can handle that?  Thomas Jefferson, I vow to love you for forever. Even though you can be the most insufferable person on this planet.” Alex finished and then looked at Ned. Junior and James laughed softly.

“...How romantic!” Ned exclaimed. “Thomas?” He motioned for Thomas. 

“Alexander...wow...I -...I don’t know how to express myself. Especially after that very...heartfelt speech.” Thomas said nervously. He smiled and then squeezed Alex's hands. “Alexander, I hope you know how much I love you. And I never want to leave your side.  You know what? Let's just be dumb together—just - just plain stupid! Make bad choices, eat the wrong things, take horribly wrong turns, and then let's tell great stories, tell horrible jokes - the same ones - for ever and ever until no one can stand us but each other.” Everyone had a smile on their face and then Thomas looked into Alex’s eyes and said seriously with a straight face, “And I vow to protect you from all the spiders, big and small, till death do us part.” James and Junior let out small chuckles as Thomas quickly kissed Alex’s nose. 

Ned smiled and looked down at his notes again. “May the ring bearer bring the rings forward?” Randy stepped up with the small box, opening it. Alex took Thomas’ out of the box and smiled at it. “Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.” Ned said. Alex repeated as he put the ring on Thomas’ left ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” Then Thomas took Alex’s wedding ring from the box and put it onto his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” He said.

“I now present to you, the newly married Thomas Jefferson-Hamilton and Alexander Jefferson-Hamilton!” All the guests cheered for them and then Ned said, “You may now have your first kiss as newlyweds!”

Thomas pulled Alex close to him and leaned down to kiss him. The guests whooped and clapped loudly. The kiss lasted only 5 seconds, but it was so different from all the other times the couple kissed. And they both felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND OUR BOYS ARE MARRIED ! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ILY GUYS!

Everyone sat at tables with food in front of them. Guests were standing one by one and making a speech to the newlywed couple. Peter stood with his wine glass and walked to the front and smiled at the other guests. “First of all...I know everyone has said this, but congratulations Thomas and Alexander!” Everyone cheered in response. “Alex, I want to welcome you to the Jefferson family. But let me warn you. The family reunions are wild.” All the Jefferson siblings chuckled at that. “And Thomas - You’re an amazing big brother. I’m proud of you and again - you have great taste in partners.” Peter winked at Alex again, who just rolled his eyes.

Thomas sighed and shook his head with an amused smile. Peter smiled and then said in a serious voice, “So, congratulations. You can now change your Facebook status.” Everyone erupted into laughter at that. “In the few days I’ve spent time with Alexander and Thomas...I can really see how much they love each other. And they deserve each other.” Thomas and Alex looked at each other, blushing lightly. “So, congratulations and...Alexander….I apologize in advance for whatever cringe or pain you have to endure during your marriage to my brother.” Thomas just rolled his eyes and Alex snickered. “I’ll need that!” He called out. 

“Thank you.” Peter went to go sit down. Next Ned walked up and nodded to Thomas and Alexander. “Alex...we were childhood friends, and at one point in life we were brothers. You’ve grown so much in my eyes and I am so happy to see you seated there next to your husband. And...speaking of your new husband. Thomas, let me show you something. Alex, please put your left hand flat on the table.” Alex did so, slightly confused. “Thomas, please place your hand on top of his.” Thomas placed his hand over Alex’s, smiling slightly, before looking up at Ned with an eyebrow up. “Enjoy this moment, Thomas, because it’s the first and last time in your marriage that you’ll have the upper hand.” Thomas laughed and intertwined his fingers with Alex’s. Alex’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he laughed. “Oh trust me, it is.” Alex said.

“Alex, you’ve grown so much from that scared, orphaned little boy from the Caribbean. You’ve grown so much stronger, and I know you’ve been uncomfortable with the word ‘family’. But I am positive that that will change for you in -hm...I’ll give you maybe 10 years at the most.” He gave a small wink to the couple. Thomas and Alex looked at each other and shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about 5 or 6 ever since that conversation we had.” Thomas said with a smirk. Alex laughed loudly at that and everyone glanced over at them with small smiles. “We’ll see…” Alex hummed. Then Ned smirked over at them and cleared his throat before continuing. “Alex was always known to be a flirt when we were younger. He was charming and handsome. I didn’t think he would settle down for a long time. Thomas...No offense but I didn’t think he would stay with you long..” Ned chuckled nervously. “But now I understand. You’re a nice guy who genuinely cares about Alexander’s well-being. And from what I’ve heard, you can definitely provide for him.” He said sincerely. Thomas laughed nervously at that.

“Good luck you two.” Ned finished. Everyone clapped as he stepped back to the table. Jane gave him a kind smile as she took his place. She chuckled softly and then said, “I remember, when Thomas was younger...We were pretty close. He would come up to my room when Martha was busy, and we would talk together. I remember a specific conversation that I had with him. We were talking about our futures.” Thomas squeezed Alex’s hand and smiled. Jane gave a smile and then continued. “He told me that he would only marry someone special. Someone very specific. He had a lot of requirements, if you didn’t know Alexander.” Alex looked at Thomas curiously. Jane looked at Thomas, and Thomas nodded, telling her to go on. 

“This list was pretty long. He said he wanted his spouse to be smart, kind, funny, honest, passionate, dependable, confident, optimistic, patient, and fair. Thomas said he wanted someone he could talk to. Someone he could trust and love. Someone he can cuddle and kiss and laugh with.” Jane smiled brightly, and looked over at Alex with a twinkle in her eye. “Alexander, with the time I’ve spent with you, I can confidently say that Thomas found the right person. And I don’t even need to make the protective big sister speech because I know you’ll treat him right. I’m proud to call you my brother-in-law Alexander.” She said with a smile. Everyone clapped and then James went up to the front. 

He hesitated for a bit and then glanced over at Alex, who gave him a reassuring smile and nod. James cleared his throat and then said slowly, “For those who don’t know me, I’m James Hamilton, Alexander’s father. I-...Wasn’t around much when he was a child, and I truly regret that. I felt truly honored when Alexander invited me here today. I am truly sorry for the things I’ve done in the past, and I think I’ve become a better person since those events occurred. Alexander has truly grown to become a man I am extremely proud of. And I completely approve of his marriage to the now Mr. Thomas Jefferson-Hamilton. Congratulations, son.” Alex was beaming as his dad stepped down. 

Everyone looked expectantly at the newly-weds and so Thomas stood, and helped Alex up. They walked up together and Thomas pulled Alex close to him. “We want to thank all of you. Everyone in this room is important to us, and I think I speak for both of us when I say we are glad you could share this day with us.” He said with a sincere smile. Alex beamed up at him and then nodded in agreement. “I am so grateful for all the support you’ve given us.”

* * *

After the ceremony and reception, the legal papers were finalized. All the guests went home except for Alex’s father and brother. James approached with a nervous smile. “Hey...I’ve decided once I get a stable job, I want to move to New York. To make up for lost time.” Alex’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Oh my god! That’s amazing!” He exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

James and Junior decided to get a hotel room just in case Thomas and Alex wanted privacy. When the couple got home, they were giddy from the day’s excitement. The two locked eyes, both smiling wide. Thomas hugged Alex tightly and everything felt perfect. When they pulled away, Thomas was holding Alex’s arms. He had a sly smirk on his face when he said, “I have a plan to get us a honeymoon without being suspicious.” Alex looked at him curiously.

“Weren’t we going to wait for a work vacation?” He asked. “Yeah...But I just can’t wait that long!” Thomas exclaimed. Alex laughed and hugged him. “Okay, okay. What’s the plan?” He asked in an excited tone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short bc i want the honeymoon to start on a different chapter. Ily guys thanks for the support!

On the next Monday afternoon, Thomas and Alex ended up in a screaming match at work during a meeting. Except they were getting a  _ little _ off topic. “Honestly, you strut around the office like you own the place!” Alex screeched, the side of his mouth curved into a slight smirk that went unnoticed by everyone but Thomas. “I do not strut! And I don’t live off coffee or kiss up to my superiors.” 

Alex gasps at the second accusation. He couldn’t really deny the first. “You take that back.” He hissed. “Sit down you too!” Washington exclaimed, shutting them both up. “See me in my office later.” He said. The two sat down with barely noticeable smiles. But of course the intern Peggy Schuyler noticed.

* * *

Thomas and Alex sat in front of Washington’s desk with guilt-ridden expressions on their faces. “You two will be on leave for a week.” Their boss said sternly. They both started protesting, and Washington then said, “Two weeks on leave, then. You both obviously need it. Now go pack up.” They both sighed, and Alex stood and trudged out of the office. Thomas walked swiftly after him. When they got to Alex’s office, they let out quiet cheers.

“It worked!” Alex said in a hushed, excited tone. “Let’s go home and pack then.”

* * *

The very next evening, tickets to Rome were booked, and the newlyweds were busy packing. “Thomas, where’s the sunscreen and water bottles? I can’t find them!” Alex yelled loudly from the entryway, looking through the boxes they had. “Don’t worry, I have them in my bag!” Thomas yelled back from their bedroom, where he was busy packing clothes. 

After another hour of Alex running around the house trying to find things, Thomas pulled him to bed to get some sleep. They fell asleep quickly, exhausted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait. Devices got taken away for a while-Honestly..I'm still in trouble but-..yeah I was anxious to get this chapter out. Ily guys!

The next morning, Alex got up bright and early. He shoved Thomas off the bed onto the floor. "Ugh-" Thomas groaned, hitting the floor. Alex looked down at him. "Get up. I don't want to miss the flight." He said. Thomas signed and picked himself up. "Darling, we've got 2 more hours. I don't see any rush... " He mumbled.

Alex shook his head and then got out of bed and started getting dressed. "Come on Thomas!" He exclaimed, pulling on pants and grabbing a jacket. Thomas rubbed his eyes and started to move around to get clothes. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down, I have a headache."

After the two were dressed, they each grabbed some luggage and started walking to the front door. Thomas put a bag down to get his keys and then they continued. Thomas opened the trunk, and settled the bags he had into the car, motioning for Alex to do the same. 

After everything was settled, Thomas opened the passenger door for Alex. Alex chuckled and got in. "What a gentleman." He joked as the door was shut. Thomas walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. "Rome here we come!" He exclaimed, putting the key into the ignition. Alex cheered as the car pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, they each grabbed some of the bags and started walking towards the check-in. Thomas showed their ticket and they got directed to the correct gate. Alex and Thomas got to baggage check and showed their passports. They had a small delay when the security started asking about Alex’s immigration, but it was settled in 15 minutes. 

Now they just waited for boarding. Thomas and Alex both sat down together and waited. Alex was casually scrolling through his phone and Thomas was just laying his head on Alex’s shoulder, trying to sleep more. He heard Alex mutter, “The fuck?” Before he looked up at Alex’s phone. A text conversation was opened, and Alex was staring at it with wide eyes. “What is it?” Thomas asked. “Th-...How did they get my damn number!?” Alex screeched, getting shushed by others near them.

Alex shoved the phone towards Thomas and groaned. It was a group chat made by the interns, and Schuyler had added Alex to it. “I-..I can’t believe them.” Thomas sighed, shaking his head. Soon Peggy started typing and sent into the chat,

**pegs: yooo ham is in da chat now glad hes my sis’ ex now lolll**

“Huh? Apparently they got your number from Peggy’s sister.” Thomas said, showing the text to Alex. Alex sighed and chuckled. “Yeah, Eliza and I dated for like a year or so before she broke it off. Honestly, I thought Peggy would’ve forgotten about that.” He mumbled. “Well, she didn’t.” Thomas said. He then typed out and sent,

**aham: whats this about? do u guys need anythign?**

**aham: anything***

**pegs: yeahh can u answer sum questions since ur not at work today xd**

**marmar: i dont think this will work peggy-**

**hearye: it might**

**aham: ….questions about what? work?**

**pegs: oh nu. bout your personal life xd**

Thomas raised an eyebrow at that and showed the screen to Alex. “Uh - how should I respond to that?” He asked quietly. Alex snatched the phone and started typing away.

**aham: listen guys. Im not trying to be rude or anything but i feel like my personal life is personal for a reason. My husband and I want our relationship to not interfere with work life, and we wish you guys would respect that. Now please, I don’t mind you trying to figure out things about me, but dont try to directly ask me things because I can’t and won’t answer them.**

Only once he sent that, did he read over it and realize his mistake. 

**aham: spouse* shit wait- no.**

He was trying to delete the text, but everyone had already read it.

**pegs: OMG OMG OMG HUSBAND OMG OMG OMG GUYYSSS**

**marmar: OML OML OML EEEEEK**

**hearye: WAIT - SO HAM IS GAY!?**

**aham: ….**

**sallyh: omg thats awesome. Thanks @aham!**

**aham: first off, im bisexual, not gay. (dated liza, remember?) and second- fml. I’ve got to go, but please don’t delete me from this group chat. I won’t message in it. I just want to read your progress you know?**

**pegs: omg ok bye mr hamilton**

**marmar: by have a good day**

Alex sighed and turned his phone off, putting it on airplane mode. “The audacity of those interns. Can you fucking beleive them? Putting me in a group chat and forcing answers out of me like that!” Thomas was chuckling at him. “They didn’t force anything out of you. You dug that hole yourself. Hey at least you’re still in the chat so we can laugh at them together, right?” He asked, trying to make Alex lighten up. In response, Alex cracked a smile, and soon their gate number was called.

They gathered their things and started walking.

* * *

Once they were boarded, and their luggage was packed away, they sat in their seats, and tried their best to get comfortable. Thomas noticed that Alex kept looking around the plane nervously. “What’s wrong, Alex?” He asked, putting his hand over Alex’s. “I just don’t want someone to recognize us. And -...uh..yeah. That’s it.” Alex said, his leg bouncing up and down in a jittery manner. “Hey, calm down. Who else would be flying to Rome on a weekday?” Thomas asked, trying to calm his nerves.

Alex shrugged. “Someone might be going there for a case, I don’t know!” He exclaimed. He got a few glares shot his way, causing him to tense up and shut his mouth. “Just relax. We’ll be there in about eight hours. Maybe I can fall asleep, considering you woke me up at the crack of dawn.” Thomas joked. The safety video played and then the captain announced takeoff.

Thomas felt Alex’s hand grab his tightly and the plane was taking off. He looked over and saw that Alex’s face was slightly paled. “Hey, you alright?” Thomas asked. “Hm?” Alex looked over at him. “Uh- yeah I’ll be fine. Just don’t like take off, you know?” He asked. Thomas nodded. “Alright. Just wanted to make sure.” He said, giving Alex’s hand a squeeze.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And - they're on the plane! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! (Again - yeesh! Remember the days I gave y'all 3 chapters a day? *sigh*) I'm disappointed in myself, my loves. Anyways, this is kind of short but there will be fluff and love and cuteness next chapter FOR SURE!! Get ready!!

The flight was a long and boring one, and Alex barely slept for the first half. Thomas, however, went out like a light a half hour after takeoff. Alex was still holding his limp hand throughout the entire flight, drifting in and out of sleepy darkness. About an hour in, Alex got the attention of a flight attendant to ask for a bottle of water, which was delivered in only a few minutes. There was some mild turbulence, and Thomas woke up briefly during that time. 

“Hi.” He said in a croaky voice as he took his hand from Alex to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Hm...how long was I asleep?” Thomas asked, stretching out as much as he can. “Uhm...a few hours, I guess. I’m not sure.” Alex said, taking a sip of his water before offering the bottle to Thomas. He gratefully took it. “Thanks, darling.” He mumbled, before taking a few sips. “Ugh, I got a headache.” Thomas grumbled, rubbing his head. 

Alex gave him a worried look. “Aw, are you alright? Drink some more water.” He cooed, motioning to the bottle Thomas was still holding in his hands. Thomas shrugged in response and slowly took another few sips. “I’ll be okay. Probably just being in the plane.” He said quietly, yawning. Alex just gave him a soft smile and took his hand again, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “Only a few more hours. Then we’ll be in Rome and we’ll be able to rest.” He said quietly.

Thomas yawned again and his head dropped to the side as his eyes closed and he went back to sleep. Alex just squeezed his hand and sighed as he pulled his jacket hood over his head. He laid his head on Thomas’ shoulder, and tried to relax so he could also fall asleep. Finally he felt his eyelids droop as he fell asleep.

* * *

Alex was awoken by a large jolt as the plane landed. His head shot up, and he looked around. Thomas was chuckling at his reaction. “Morning, sleeping beauty.” He said with a lopsided smile. Alex sat up and yawned, covering his mouth. “Oh, are we here?” He asked in a sleepy tone. Thomas nodded quickly. 

“Yup. Welcome to Rome, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to do better for the next chapter. I'll just be more descriptive and make sure there's more interaction. (And lots of fluff because I know you all love that-!)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Thomas and Alex's relationship from another perspective in a short piece of this chapter. (This chapter is longer than the last one.) Enjoy!!

After grabbing their baggage from the conveyor belt, Thomas and Alex walked hand in hand out of the airport. “Let’s wave a taxi over and then go to a car rental office. Airport car rentals are horribly expensive.” Thomas said to Alex, shivering at the mere thought of getting a car at an airport. Alex chuckled lightly at his husband’s face. The thought stopped his mind and then his face split into a grin. Wow. They were married. Thomas looked at him with an amused face. “What’s with the face?” He asked. “We’re married!” Alex squealed. Thomas laughed out loud at that and hugged Alex to his side. “We’ve been married for almost a week darlin-” 

Alex just laughed again and hugged Thomas as they walked. “I know!”

* * *

A driver was in his cab, and saw 2 men waving at him. He sighed and pulled over at the airport curb. He saw the bags in their hands and opened the trunk. The men put their things in before getting into the backseat, giggling and clinging to one another. The driver just looked behind him, at the back and sighed as he saw the new, shiny rings on the two.  _ Another happy couple?  _ Jesus Christ, this had to stop. Who told everyone in America that ROME was the most romantic honeymoon spot? Dear God, the driver was ready to be done with his shift. He wanted to get a vacation so bad. He was sick of giggly newlyweds asking where the best hotel for sex was located.

“Uhm - excuse me?” One of the men asked in a polite tone. The Southern accent was what shook the driver from his thoughts. “What?” He snapped irritably. “I - uh, sorry. We’re looking to go to the nearest car rental office please.” The man said, putting an arm around the other. The driver could see how much adoration was in the smaller man’s eyes. He suppressed a small, polite smile, before he nodded and turned back around. “Of course.” He said.

The driver sighed and shook his head. Maybe American couples had hope after all. He pulled away from the curb and started driving to the nearest car rental office. For the entire drive, the couple in the back was polite and quiet, unlike all the other couples the driver had driven around in the past. Then he heard a small murmur, and snuck a glance at the rear-view mirror. He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but this couple seemed intriguing. “Lex, you slept so much on the plane.” The man with the Southern accent mumbled. So now the driver had one name.

“I...I know Thomas. You’re the one who’s always telling me to get more sleep, idiot. But when I want a nap...you always wake me up.” ‘Lex’ said in response. Ah, so Lex and Thomas. Interesting names. “Hm...alright. You can take a short nap. But I’m waking you up when we arrive.” ‘Thomas’ mumbled back. The driver smiled softly and shook his head gently. He remembered when he was in love once. A girl in high school. Then she broke his heart and he never trusted anyone again. But nonetheless, maybe he was the one missing out. The driver sighed and continued driving. After about 10 minutes, he pulled over at a car rental office. He turned around and saw that Lex had fallen asleep on Thomas. He chuckled softly. Then he sighed. “Ehem, we’re here.” He said in a gruff voice. 

Thomas looked up at him with a kind smile. “Thank you very much sir.” He said politely. He looked over at the sleeping Lex and gently kissed him. “Hey, Alex...wake up, honey.” Lex’s eyes slowly opened and he gave Thomas a sleepy smile. “Hi...We here?” He asked, looking around, and seeing the driver looking at them expectantly. “Come on, I don’t have all day.” The driver said. “Oh, sorry to be an inconvenience to you sir.” Lex said quickly. “C’mon, Tom. Let’s go. Thank you so much-” “Gil. Call me Gil.” The driver interrupted. The driver saw Lex’s curious eyes study him for a few seconds. “Gil?” He asked in a hushed tone. Thomas gently tugged at his arm. “We got to go, Lexi.” He said in a gentle voice. That snapped Lex out of it. “Right...Thanks - Gil.” Then he quickly got out of the taxi.

Gil opened the trunk for them and they grabbed their luggage before walking into the car rental office. Lex gave Gil one more chilling look before following Thomas into the building. The driver just shrugged it off and started driving around again. There was another American couple that he picked up. 

“What’s the best romantic restaurant here?” 

The driver sighed to himself and ignored the question. But Lex and Thomas...They gave him some hope that not all couples were like this. Maybe it’s because he only talks to straight couples. Hm, maybe he should only accept gay couples now. Was heterophobia a thing? Hm… The driver just sighed and scrapped the ‘gay couple only’ idea. He just drove to a hotel and dropped the giggling couple off, sighing. He was missing the polite Thomas and Lex already.

* * *

Alex and Thomas walked into the office with their bags and started filling out papers for a rental. More like Alex was clinging to Thomas’ body while he watched Thomas try and fend him off to sign the papers. But same difference, right? When all the papers were done, they were given a slip with the date and time on it. “Don’t lose this.” The woman at the desk reminded them. They just nodded and walked out to the car they rented. “Oh thank God.” Alex mumbled when he saw the car. “What? And why are you thanking a God you don’t even believe in?” Thomas asked. “You didn’t get one that’s fucking magenta.” Alex replied, completely ignoring the second question. It was a small silver Honda that was perfect. After they put all their bags in the backseat, Alex got into the passenger seat and Thomas started the engine. “You got a seatbelt on?” He asked, looking over at Alex. Alex quickly fastened it and nodded. “Yup, let’s go!”

The car was pulled out of the parking lot and then Thomas turned on a GPS. “Let’s get to the hotel room so we can be in an actual bed.” He mumbled to himself. “Ooh?” Alex asked, looking over at Thomas with a tired smirk. “Oh, shush, Lex.” He said, glaring at Alex. Alex just giggled to himself. “Fine, fine. Just a thought.” He said. “I thought you wanted to sleep.” Thomas mumbled to him. Alex shrugged. “I guess…” He said. “Hurry up…” Alex whined. “There’s traffic, my love.” Thomas reminded him. “Well fuck them.” Alex hissed.

Thomas just chuckled at that and continued driving at the same pace.

* * *

When they finally got to the hotel, they got out and got their bags. They both walked into the building close together. Thomas walked up to the front desk. “Hello. I believe I booked a room about a few days ago? Under Thomas Jefferson-Hamilton.” He said smoothly. Alex loved the way that sounded. He wanted to hear it again and again.  _ Thomas Jefferson-Hamilton. Alexander Jefferson-Hamilton.  _ Wow. Alex looked up and watched Thomas get the room keys from the desk. Thomas thanked the woman and then looked back at Alex. “You alright, honey? You look really red.” He asked gently. Alex nodded and smiled. “I just love you. So so much.” Alex answered before dropping the bags and hugging him. “Aw-...Darlin’ I love you too, but we should get ourselves to our room, alright?” Thomas asked, pulling away from him. Alex laughed nervously and nodded.

“Oh - Right...Let’s go. Sorry.” Alex mumbled under his breath. “Aw, you don’t need to apologize. Come on.” Thomas motioned to the bags Alex dropped, and Alex picked them back up. “Thank you, ma’am.” He said to the woman at the desk before they both made their way to an elevator.

* * *

When they got to the hotel room, Alex put the bags down and flopped onto the bed. Thomas looked at him and laughed. He jumped onto the bed next to Alex and cuddled him close. Alex giggled and curled up next to him. “I’m happy we’re here.” He said in a soft voice. Thomas hugged him even tighter at that. “Trust me. I’m happy we’re here too.” He said quietly.

“I love you Thomas.” Alex said. “Love you too Lex.”


End file.
